f_is_for_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Murphy House
The Murphy House is one of the primary locations in the series. It is a two-story house owned by Frank Murphy, and it serves as the main residence for him and his family. This house is located at the end of a cul-de-sac. In the Season 3 finale, it's revealed that the address is 202 Slagtree Court. Residents * Frank Murphy (Owner) * Sue Murphy * Kevin Murphy * Bill Murphy * Maureen Murphy * Major Amenities The Murphy House is like any other family house, in terms of design and structure. The various rooms and areas are as follows: Master Bedroom This bedroom is where Frank and Sue sleep. It also has its own bathroom. The master bedroom is the only room on the second floor. This bedroom also has photos of the Murphy kids when they were younger. Bill and Kevin's Bedroom The boys share a single bedroom, as shown in the first episode. The room is filled with items, photos, and posters of their interests and two single beds. Bill's bed is right beside the window while Kevin's is next to the door. Eventually, Kevin leaves this room when he can't get any privacy and he constantly gets into fights with Bill. Maureen's Bedroom Maureen has her own bedroom, being the only girl in the family. Like Bill and Kevin's room, she has posters up pertaining to her interests, such as vampires, kittens and astronauts. Major's Bedroom Although, Kevin once brought up the fact that Major has his own room. Bathrooms There seems to be two bathrooms in the house. One of them is located within the master bedroom, while the other one is downstairs. Living Room The living room is the main area at the front of the house. There is a hallway that leads to the kids' bedrooms and bathroom and stairs that lead up to the second floor. Kitchen The kitchen is located within the side of the house. It is next to the living room. There's the dining table where the Murphy's eat as well as a door to the garage and another door to the backyard. This room also has a counter with stools which separates part of the room from the living room. Garage The Garage is connected to the house, and below the second floor. This is usually where the Murphy's keep their lawn mower, tools, workbench, and gardening tools. It's also where the Murphy kids park their bicycles. There is a punching bag in the garage that Frank uses to relieve his anger and frustration. Due to the washing machine and dryer being located in the garage, this is where they do their laundry. Cellar The cellar, also known as the basement, is the place where the Murphy family stores their extra items. It is later cleaned out for Kevin to use as his new bedroom and musical practice space. Nursery The nursery was a bedroom built by Chet for Frank and Sue's upcoming baby. However, sometime after building it, Chet reported to the building department that it was built without a legitimate permit, so it was torn down.Category:Residences Category:Locations